A Scene from The Future
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Ada, ada sebuah gambaran masa depan. Gambaran ini mungkin hanyalah khayal Mikasa semata, atau hanya mimpi yang senang menggodanya kala malam. Tentang kontrasnya hidup kala para titan berhasil dimusnahkan. / ErenMika


**A Scene from The Future**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint  
Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama. Saya nggak ngambil keuntungan materil dari ini.  
Rated: K+  
Genre : Drama kali ye ahak ahak  
Pairing : ErenMika

* * *

_Seandainya kau menemukan sebuah buku, lalu kausadari ternyata isinya adalah perjalanan hidupmu, apakah kau akan membacanya hingga akhir?_

.

.

.

Ada, ada sebuah gambaran masa depan. Gambaran ini mungkin hanyalah khayal Mikasa semata, atau hanya mimpi yang senang menggodanya kala malam.

Entah, entah, Mikasa tidak tahu mana yang benar. Ini mimpi, atau nyata?

.

.

.

Gambaran itu tentang sebuah kehidupan yang aman, damai, tenteram. Sebuah masa kala titan-titan telah dihancurkan, gerbang-gerbang dibuka, dan dunia yang baru dijelajah. Pada sebuah rumah kayu, ditepi hutan-hutan pinus dalam Dinding Maria, dirinya dan Eren Jaeger tinggal bersama.

Rumah itu tak begitu luas. Malah mengingatkannya pada rumah mereka yang dulu, ketika orang tua Eren—yang berarti orang tua angkatnya-masih hidup. Letaknya yang persis di tepi hutan, membuat suasana sangatlah nyaman dan tenang. Mikasa menyukai hidupnya yang sekarang.

Namun tidak bagi Eren. Manusia memang telah berjaya kini, setelah para titan brengsek itu dimusnahkan. Tetapi itu artinya ia tak lagi bertugas. Kalau boleh dikata, ia pengangguran sekarang.

Setiap hari kerja Eren tetaplah sama. Makan, mandi, tidur. Merenung, melamun. Sesekali pergi memancing, namun selalu kembali dengan tangan kosong dan pancing yang patah, akibat sifat tidak sabarnya.

Mikasa juga sama, tak memiliki banyak aktivitas. Tapi karena ia adalah perempuan, maka ia lah yang mengurus rumah. Setidaknya ia masih punya sesuatu untuk dilakukan.

* * *

.

.

.

Sore, sore.

Pada suatu sore, Eren tampak lebih muak daripada biasanya. Secangkir teh buatan Mikasa tak mampu tenangkan pikirannya. Bosan telah melingkupi dirinya.

"Eren."

Mikasa meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke tatakan. Baru sesesap yang ia kecap, namun tingkah Eren membuatnya menghela napas dalam—antara lelah, kasihan, dan muak.

Eren masih menatap datar cangkirnya. Tak menyentuh sedikitpun, barang mengangkat tangan untuk sendokkan gula.

"Hei," Mikasa berkata lebih keras. "Bisakah kauhentikan tingkahmu itu?"

Eren mengangkat wajahnya sedikit—hanya sedikit, sekedar guliran bola matanya dapat melihat wajah Mikasa.

Mikasa menampakkan raut kasihan. "Carilah pekerjaan, Eren. Pergilah ke kota. Tawarkan dirimu untuk mengajar prajurit-prajurit baru. Apa saja."

Eren tak menyahut, mengaduk-aduk tehnya tanpa minat.

"Eren, kau butuh kegiatan. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku lelah melihat wajah jenuhmu itu."

Diam sejenak. Eren berlagak tak mendengar, tampaknya.

"Hei!" Mikasa berseru lebih keras. "Eren Jaeger, dengarkan aku!"

Sebelah tangan Eren menyangga kepalanya. "Buat apa, Mikasa?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. "Dunia sudah terlalu sempurna sekarang. Saking sempurnanya, aku sampai tak dibutuhkan siapapun."

Mikasa menghembuskan napas berat. Benar, Eren benar. Tenaga mereka tak dibutuhkan lagi. Menyandang gelar prajurit terbaik angkatan 104 pun, tak ada gunanya. Mengajar prajurit baru? Untuk apa, dunia sudah aman sekarang.

Mikasa sendiri tidak menyangka, punahnya para titan bisa membawa dampak sebesar ini. Sebagian besar prajurit menjadi pengangguran. Bagi yang punya keterampilan, bisa membuka usaha sendiri. Bagi yang tidak, silakan mengharap dana yang dialokasikan untuk para prajurit yang dirumahkan.

Sialnya, mereka termasuk golongan kedua. Baik Eren maupun Mikasa tidak memiliki keterampilan hidup—kecuali melayang ke sana ke mari dengan 3DManeuver Gear. Siapa yang butuh kemampuan itu? Paling-paling mereka akan dipekerjakan sebagai tukang bersih-bersih kaca jendela kastil di Dinding Sina.

"Ah, aku jadi berharap titan-titan itu ada lagi…." Gumaman Eren membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Jangan bodoh," Mikasa menyahut.

"Kau sendiri sadar, 'kan, Mikasa? Sejak titan tidak ada lagi, kita dirumahkan. Tenaga kita tak dibutuhkan. Prajurit-prajurit yang dulu dielukan namanya, kini hanya bisa menadahkan tangan, menunggu jatah uang bulanan. Kita menjadi sampah masyarakat yang terhormat." Eren mencibir. "Bahkan Levi-_heichou_ sekarang menjadi kepala kebersihan istana. Kurasa dia bahagia di sana, dia 'kan gila bersih-bersih."

Tak urung Mikasa menarik bibirnya sedikit. Levi-_heichou_, salah satu prajurit terbaik yang pernah ada, berubah haluan menjadi tukang bersih-bersih. Walaupun sedikit lucu, fakta itu juga menyayat hati. Betapa harkat dan martabat yang pernah dimiliki seseorang, kini tak berguna lagi.

"Setidaknya _Heichou_ punya pekerjaan," Mikasa menggumam pelan.

Eren berdiri, lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. Sedikit mendesah saat tulang-tulangnya berderak.

"Kita akan cari kegiatan sendiri. Bagaimana menurutmu, Mikasa, kalau kita merenovasi rumah ini sedikit?"

"?"

Eren memandang keluar jendela. "Lalu kita akan memasang pagar, menanam bunga di halaman, menata batu warna-warni…. Bagaimana?"

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu," Mikasa menahan. "Uangnya dari mana, Eren? Semuanya butuh biaya."

Eren mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Menurutmu?"

Mikasa mendecak sedikit. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia berdiri dan membereskan cangkir-cangkir, membawanya ke wastafel.

"Kerja, kerja, Eren!" Mikasa berkata sedikit keras, untuk mengimbangi kucuran air.

Eren tertawa. "Tukang bersih jendela istana?" Ia duduk di bingkai jendela dapur.

Mikasa mematikan keran dan menelungkupkan cangkir-cangkir. "Jangan mengejek _Heichou_. Biar begitu, pendapatannya cukup untuk mengubah rumahnya menjadi istana mini—Eren, jangan duduk di jendela."

"Sejak kapan kau cerewet, Mikasa?" Eren mengeluh, sambil melompat turun. "Kau jadi seperti ibu-ibu."

"Kalau kau ingat umurku sekarang, aku memang sudah pantas jadi ibu-ibu," Mikasa menjawab sekenanya, seraya mengeringkan tangan dengan lap.

"Oh. Dan aku sudah pantas jadi ayah!" Eren berseru, baru teringat umurnya sekarang.

Mikasa menggumam tak jelas sebagai balasan. Kemudian, tanpa banyak bicara, ia menutup semua jendela yang ada di rumah mereka, sementara Eren masih berbicara tentang astaga-aku-sudah-tua-sekarang.

"Kalau kau tak bekerja, Eren, tak 'kan ada wanita yang mau denganmu," Mikasa berkata dengan nada bosan, menutup jendela terakhir.

"Kalau kau ketus begitu, Mikasa, tak 'kan ada pria yang mau denganmu," balas Eren tak mau kalah.

Mikasa memandang tajam. Eren juga.

Eren terbahak. Tawanya menggema, seperti memantul ke dinding mereka. Tapi tunggu, kayu tidak memantulkan suara. Apa ini?

Tawa Eren perlahan menghilang. Begitu pun sosoknya. Satu yang Mikasa dengar sebelum semuanya lenyap, adalah suara Eren.

"_Tapi Mikasa, kalau kau mau denganku, aku juga mau."_

_._

_._

_._

_Bodoh, aku tidak mau dengan pengangguran, tahu._

_._

_._

_._

Hanya sampai situ. Bayangan yang Mikasa dapat hanya sampai sayup-sayup suara Eren. Ketika kesadarannya kembali, ternyata ia masih di tengah hutan. Satu titan kelas 15 meter di hadapan. Ketika ia melirik pinggang dan tangannya, ia sedang mengenakan 3DManeuver Gear lengkap.

Mimpi, atau khayalan?

"Mikasa, dari tadi aku memanggilmu!" Eren berseru ketus dari atas sana. "Kalau kau mau bunuh titannya, bergeraklah sekarang!"

Mikasa tercenung sesaat, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Lalu teringat percakapan dalam bayangan tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidak usah bunuh semua titan seperti rencanamu?" Mikasa menjawab. "Aku tidak mau kau jadi pengangguran."

"Haaah? Kau bicara apa, Mikasa? Cepat sana pergi!" Eren menunjuk si titan dengan pedangnya. "Jangan bermimpi di siang bolong, kita sedang di wilayah titan!"

.

.

.

Mikasa menghembuskan sedikit napas, sebelum akhirnya melayang menuju si titan. Satu sabetan di tengkuk segera robohkan raksasa itu.

.

.

.

_Ah, mimpi, ya. Baiklah…._

_**.::FIN::.**_

* * *

A/N: Hay hay diz iz my firzt fanfic di fandom SnK. Idenya dapet pas nyuci piring lebaran lalu… (?) tiba-tiba kepikiran, kalo semua titan mati, Eren dkk jadi pengangguran dong? XDD Dan jadilah fic ini, ditambah sedikit bumbu-bumbu lebay Rivaille jadi tukang bersih-bersih istana lol

Yez I know Mikasa is kinda too much talking talking here tapi zaya zudah beruzaha membuatnya zenormal mungkin OTL OTL Saya masih butuh banyak pencerahan soal karakterisasi SnK… meski ngikutin animenya, untuk menggambarkan sifat-karakter-watak yang pas saya masih kezulitan huhuhu. Mohon bimbingannya orz orz orz

Review please? Uwu

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**NOMINASI INDONESIAN FANFICTION AWARDS 2013 UDAH DIBUKA LHO! ****Klik bit. ly/formifa13**** untuk mengisi nominasinya~! ^o^  
**


End file.
